


Quiet Demands

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cold Weather, Daichi Threesomes Week, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata's grades have been suffering, so Daichi forced them to study, inviting them to his house to watch them. They have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Demands

**Author's Note:**

> For the daichi threesomes week day 4 prompt: study group.

Out of everyone on the volleyball team, Hinata and Kageyama were the most at risk of failing their classes. Daichi didn't know if they were genuinely struggling with the work, or just lazy or bad at time management, but he felt responsible for doing  _something._  And no one else was really suitable for the task of tutoring them. Suga was too kind to enforce any discipline on them by himself off the court, Tsukishima didn't get along with them, Yamaguchi seemed too quiet, and everyone else had their own schoolwork trouble.

Now that they were at his house, though, he thought that maybe he should have asked for Suga's help. This was their first time at his house, and Hinata was bouncing and fidgeting a lot, excited just to be there. He told Daichi as much, beaming and tugging the hem of his shirt. Kageyama scowled at his eagerness, and he kicked his feet under the table, his face pinching when Hinata kicked back. 

Daichi didn't really know what to do with them. Neither of them could pay attention, and when Daichi tried to focus on one, the other stared at their book blankly, or mumbled to themselves, or fiddled with their phone. Hinata ignored his reproachful looks and showed him doodles a couple of times, his face lit up with pride.

Daichi pressed a hand into his forehead. He thought that Kageyama would behave better, but he spaced out in between while staring at Daichi. He frowned as he did, although it didn't have any malice, just thoughtfulness. It wasn't school related, and Daichi could tell by the slow progress.

"Is something distracting you two?" he finally asked, glancing between them with wrinkling eyebrows.

"Nope!" Hinata shook his head, wearing a lopsided grin.

Daichi narrowed his eyes. "Neither of you have solved a single problem."

Hinata raised a hand. "We'll try harder!"

"We're not doing  _that_ badly," Kageyama said. His eyes were slanted with what might have been annoyance, although Daichi noticed him fidgeting a bit as well, his fingers tapping together.  

Daichi sighed. He gave in and tried again, although this time, the both of them scooted closer on either side of him. Instead of losing focus on other things, they ended up concentrating on him, which wasn't much better. Hinata brushed their shoulders together too often to be a coincidence, and if Daichi spent too much time paying attention to Kageyama, he bumped their shoulders together with force. Kageyama cleared his throat to try to draw him back, dipping his head to wordlessly ask for help.

Daichi started to feel as if they were competing for him, somehow. After a while, the both of them shifted their chairs to him so much that their legs were squeezing him in, although it wasn't painful. It was pleasant and warm, which was a nice solution to the cold chill in his house from winter. That wasn't a great excuse, but it was still enjoyable. 

After that hazy line was crossed, they skirted around other boundaries. Hinata peered over his arm when Daichi tried to tutor Kageyama, resting his chin on Daichi's arm with bright eyes. Kageyama rested a hand on Daichi's other arm quietly, pressing harder to let him know that he wanted to say something. 

"Can we take a break?" Kageyama asked, shaking his arm for his attention, even after he already had it.

Daichi shrugged. "I don't see why not." They both completed some of their homework, so they deserved some sort of reward.

Hinata led them to the couch to idly flip through channels. They caged him in again, but without homework to concentrate on, they tried harder at whatever they had been doing. Hinata stretched and yawned beside him loudly, wrapping both of his arms around one of Daichi's and clutching it to his chest. Kageyama pulled a nearby blanket over the three of them, and although Daichi couldn't see it, he could feel Kageyama's hands shift often. His hands bumped into his arm, and Daichi didn't realize what they were doing until he felt his arm being pushed up and over Kageyama. Kageyama hunched his shoulders and pointedly looked at the screen, but he still tugged Daichi's hand around onto his arm.

Daichi was very aware by now that something strange was going on, but he decided to keep silent. Even when Hinata followed Kageyama's example, nudging his head under Daichi's other arm and moving one hand over Daichi's chest. Even when Kageyama grunted and sunk into the couch, sliding his head onto him and adjusting his leg over and over until it wound up on Daichi's knee.

Hinata tangled their legs together when he noticed what Kageyama did, and he began to move restlessly, his hand rubbing up and down his chest. Daichi felt uncomfortable at that, but in a concerned sort of way. He wanted to know why Hinata and Kageyama were much more affectionate in private, if there was something wrong or if they were trying to tell him something. He couldn't bring himself to protest, though. The two of them were an unruly handful, but he was proud of them, and he felt a swell in his chest when he thought of them.

He didn't think that the feeling was just pride, though. He felt light-headed when he realized that Hinata's hand was warm and pleasant, that his arm around Kageyama was something he wanted. It didn't help that the two of them were being so pushy but natural about it, edging into his space with petulant expressions as if they dared each other (or him) to say they should stop. 

"I think we should get back to studying now," Daichi said.

Hinata whined. "Ten more minutes?"

Daichi gave them a firm  _no,_ but they still complained. He had to stand up and walk away for them to follow him back to the table. Hinata dragged the blanket with him, and he wrapped it around himself as he sat in his chair, taking his time tucking it in.

"Hinata, get back to work." 

Hinata's arms still peeked out from the top of the folds, and he gave a huff as he moved his hands to the paper. He stuck his tongue out to the corner of his mouth in concentration, pressing the pencil to his worksheet hard enough for the tip to snap off.

Daichi shook his head and reached for another pencil in an open pencil box. His hand brushed against Kageyama's, and he turned to stare, his mouth falling into a frown. Kageyama was reaching for a pencil despite already having two.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his voice holding no remorse. He didn't move his hand, staring back at him with their fingers grasping the same pencil.

"Are you alright, Kageyama?" Daichi asked. He raised an eyebrow.

Hinata crawled over and slapped Kageyama's hand away. The movement brought Hinata to his knees on his chair, his chest hovering over Daichi's arm. "You're being weird, stupid."

Daichi pushed them both away, placing his hands on their heads to drive them back into their seats. "Just get back to homework, you two." 

"Fine," Kageyama said. He straightened and leaned over his papers, resuming his scribbling.  

After a few minutes, Hinata began to twitch under his blanket. Daichi noticed out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn to him until he was done helping Kageyama.

"Are you having trouble, Hinata?" Daichi bent over to examine the work. It was a bit messy, but Hinata successfully solved half of his math homework. Hinata was now looking at him expectantly, his head tilted to the side with his lips rolled together in silence.

Daichi recognized the expression from practice. After a while of having upperclassmen congratulate him on his improvements and quicks, he sometimes leaned forward with glimmering eyes, staring until someone praised him. Suga responded the most, but Hinata recently started doing it to Daichi, too, and Daichi always gave in. 

He ruffled Hinata's hair with a smile. "Good job, Hinata." 

Hinata lit up at the gesture, rocking side to side in his seat.

"Dumbass." Kageyama grumbled to himself and shifted in his chair. He lowered his head in Daichi's direction, though, the edge of skin under his eyes a faint pink.

Daichi grinned harder and ran a hand over his hair as well, and Kageyama's mouth twisted in embarrassment. 

"You too, Kageyama."

He didn't know if he made a mistake or not in indulging them, since they started to ask for more. Hinata was shameless and energetic in his nudging, but there was something endearing in the way Kageyama denied wanting anything. He seemed to twitch every time. He never glared at either of them, instead staring at the ground with eyes halfway closed.

Hinata grew bored of it, though. He shook his head when Daichi tried to pet him again, and he puffed his cheeks and played with his thumbs for a moment. "Kiss me."

Daichi felt his mind go blank, but before he could react, Kageyama flung an eraser at Hinata, hitting him in the forehead.

"Don't just  _ask_ someone out of nowhere. Especially Daichi." Kageyama gave an annoyed scoff, and when he raised a hand towards Hinata, Daichi stopped him with an elbow. 

"Hinata, why do you want a kiss?" Daichi asked, keeping his elbow in place while looking at Hinata.

Hinata's shoulders rose stiffly, his eyes wide. "Um, no reason."

Daichi patted him on the shoulder, looking him in the eye as he said, "If you tell me, then I'll kiss you."

Kageyama spluttered behind him, and Hinata's mouth opened. His face turned red, and his eyes darted around the room as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I'm…" He gulped, and he jerked a finger at Kageyama, lowering his head. "He has a crush on you!"

Kageyama  _lunged_  right at Hinata, howling and snapping that he was lying. Daichi tried to keep them apart, one hand flattening into each of their chests, but Kageyama really struggled. Daichi couldn't stop him from saying anything back, either.

"Hinata likes you, too!"

Hinata shook his head, slapping a hand over Kageyama's mouth. He clacked his jaw open and shut, his bottom lip trembling.

"He's joking!" 

Daichi reinstated his grip on their shirts. "Both of you, stop it."

Hinata wriggled in his chair, bringing his hands into his lap and staring at them. Kageyama stopped moving, and Daichi released the both of them.

"Hinata, Kageyama, is that why you've both been acting…strange the whole day?"

Hinata lowered his head in defeat. "I really like you, Daichi."

" _We_ do." Kageyama ducked his head into his collar, his crossed arms tightening around his chest. "We both like you."

Daichi rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "You two…you should have just told me from the start." 

They didn't meet his eyes. Daichi could see the growing blushes on them, and he felt flattered by their embarrassed admiration. He leaned forward and gave each of them a light kiss, brushing his lips against theirs. 

Hinata seemed to squeeze in on himself, scrunching his whole body up into an overjoyed ball. Kageyama covered his mouth with the back of his hand and blinked with wide round eyes, the disgruntled curve of them erased by surprise.

Daichi smiled, feeling a little crude and sly. "I would continue, but…you two have all this work to do…" 

The two of them jerked up in alertness. They both scrambled over their pencils and books, dropping their pencils repeatedly as they rushed to write. Daichi didn't know if he should look forward to it or feel intimidated by their sudden enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
